Danny Boy
by luniso
Summary: A Flintceschi story. Dan Flint doesn't know why he feels the way he does about Josh Franceschi. As much as he tries to deny it, the younger boy has a certain effect on him. With the all the touring over for a few months, Josh wants to spend time together, friendly of course, and Dan simply can't shake these thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**Dan:**

We'd just gotten home after a tour in the States and we were all tired as fuck and suffering from jetlag. It was probably going to take a few days to get over it. Max had suggested that we all hang out at my house because apparently I had the best food out of the five of us. Josh made his way to the fridge while the rest of us sunk into the couch. It felt so good to be home with nothing to do but relax. I was definitely going to catch up on some Zelda before we went on tour next.

"Hey, Dan, what's going on? You've got no food!" Josh yelled from the kitchen.

The rest of us laughed at Josh's discovery that seemed only surprising to him.

"Well we have been on your for the past few months, Josh!" Max yelled back.

Josh came out from the kitchen with a slight pout of his lips and a frown in his brows. His discontent was apparent when he trudged over to the couch and sat down on the opposite couch that I was on. He pulled off his grey beanie which caused his hair to stick up every which way. Just like it was a mechanical function of his, he brushed his hand through his hair to make sure it was sitting okay. _He can be so cute sometimes._ Oh for fuck sake, not again. These little thoughts of mine had been happening for a short while now. I had no idea why they had started just now considering I had known Josh for quite a number of years. There was also no way that I could have thought of him as attractive because I was straight. As I continued to lecture myself on the current topic I saw Josh pull out his phone. A wide grin appeared on his face and he began texting back at a ridiculously fast pace. _Abigail._ Josh had only recently started dating her, but he seemed ridiculously happy. It was also hard to deny that they were a good pairing. Looking at them as a couple they were attractive as well. She was gorgeous, her brown and blonde hair falling beautifully in waves. She had very feminine features and with the right clothes she looked stunning. I guess you could say her appearance was 'to die for' if you were looking at her from a females point of view. Josh on the other hand was quite masculine looking. His build wasn't skinny; he was more so chubby on an extremely cute level. His smile was one that could bowl people over. His brilliantly white teeth were all perfectly aligned and his grin was cheeky. I don't know how it was possible to not see him as inviting, as a friend or whatnot. He was ridiculously easy to get along with and he was quite good at keeping up a conversation.

"You right there, Danny?" Josh said, his face quizzical.

I didn't notice it myself, but apparently I'd been staring at him. I don't know for how long but I guess it was long enough to get Josh's attention.

"Yeah, sorry, just lost in thought." I scratched the back of my head and gave him a small smile.

Josh smiled back and if I was standing I was certain that it would have made my knees weak. I looked away quickly so that I didn't have to continue this rather awkward confrontation. I didn't want to be further questioned by him either. I breathed in deeply and sighed. _Josh is straight, it would never happen._ The reason I didn't say that I was straight as well annoyed me instantly and I frowned. I had to get out of this room for a bit.

"I'm gonna go and have a shower." I quickly said as I got up and walked out of the room.

_Thank fuck for that._

I walked into my bathroom and I began to feel at ease. Everything was just as I had left it. The shower was my favourite place to be because it was the only place that I had to be able to openly think about things. Touring and being around the rest of the band was great but there was hardly any privacy. Our tour bus beds were the only place we got to retreat and relax. I turned the shower on, making sure that it was next to boiling so it would relieve the knots in my back. I got it and the heat of the water over my head was one of the best feelings I'd experienced since before the last tour. It had only been about a minute and I had heard footsteps that were getting louder. Someone was coming down this end of the house. I heard the door handle to my bathroom being grabbed as it made a distinct rattling sound whenever I went to open it.

"Hey, Danny, I'm going to see Abigail. Maybe we can have some Flintceschi time later?" He joked, adding emphasis to Flintceschi. Ever since he had first heard a fan use the expression he had been using it as a reference to their friendship because he had found it quite hilarious.

"Yeah sure. I'll see you later."

I couldn't help but feel a pain deep in my stomach as the door shut again and the footsteps faded. As much as he loved that Josh was happy with Abigail, he couldn't bear the thought of her with him. _He's straight, it will never happen._ I punched the tiles of the shower and sat on the floor with my head in my hands.

* * *

**Flintceschi is perfect, I swear. I can't help but write my own interpretation.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Josh:**

_Hey babe, I heard that you're home! I decided that I would come to Surrey to see you. I have missed your cute little jokes so much. Hurry up and come see me, I'm staying at the Best Western in Weybridge! Xo_

I smiled so wide it hurt my face. I had no clue she was coming to Surrey! It was safe to say I missed Abigail while I was gone. Well that was an understatement. I had only recently started dating her but she made me happy and it felt so good.

_I missed you too, love. I'll be round as soon as I finish up here with everyone. I can't wait to see you!_

I put my phone back in my pocket and looked up at the rest of the band. It was then that I noticed that Dan was acting really strangely. He was silent, well more so that usual, and he kept mindlessly playing with the loose strand of cotton at the bottom of his shirt. It was as if his mind was in a completely different place. Another thing that was strange is that he was staring straight at me though it was obvious he was oblivious to it because his eyes were glazed over.

"You right there, Danny?" I asked him, a slight sense of concern on my face.

"Yeah, sorry, just lost in thought." He scratched his head and gave me one of his weak smiles. I smiled back so he didn't get the idea that I was slightly anxious at his mood.

There was definitely something wrong as he quickly looked down at the strand of cotton he'd been playing with. I stared at him for a bit and then looked over at Max, who seemed to have noticed Dan's strange mood as well. I raised an eyebrow at him in question and he replied by shrugging. I frowned at his response because I thought that he would have at least the smallest insight into what was wrong. Dan did consider Max his best friend after all.

"I'm gonna go and have a shower." Dan said. Before anyone could say anything he was already gone from the room. I could hear his footsteps all the way down the hall until they completely faded. He was going to his bedroom. I knew this because it's down the very end of the hall at the other end of the house. It was the only place that it wasn't possible to hear footsteps on his wooden floor. Max snapped me from my thoughts.

"Hey Josh, what do you reckon is up with Dan?" he asked me. I couldn't tell if he was just curious or actually concerned.

"Wouldn't have a clue, mate. I only just noticed it."

"I've noticed that he's been all down and out for about a week. You should go and find out what's troubling him."

"You're his best friend, why don't you?"

"Because I have to go, Mum has been wanting to see me since I got back."

"Oh, right." _I should really go see my folks as well._ "Well I'll go find him."

I got up and made my way across the room. The hall was dark, it seemed as though Dan hadn't even bothered to turn on the lights. On my way to the end of the hall I had managed to trip over the rug about three times. _This damn thing doesn't do anything except make me trip._ Every time I was over here I tripped on this fucking rug. It ran down the length of the hall and was an ugly green that didn't suit the soft cream walls or the wooden floor at all.

I got thinking about what I was going to ask Dan and then realised that I had no clue what to say. I had to think quickly, I didn't want to just walk in and have nothing to say, he'd think something was up. Well, there was, but I didn't want to freak him out by barging in. _Fucking hell Franceschi, hurry up and think of something._ I honestly had no idea at all. As I got closer to his bedroom I heard the shower running. I didn't really want to disturb his shower because it was the only place that he could think. I had found this out when he was really drunk on tour as he has attempted to have a shower so that he could, and I quote, "clear my head from these annoying as fuck thoughts".

I made my way through his room and glanced at his bed. _Everything matches, how weird._ I had never seen such a perfect looking room that belonged to a man. He always did have an immaculate taste in everything though, including food. I grabbed his bathroom door handle and shook it a bit, I wanted him to know that I was _intruding_ I guess you could say. I had to think of something fast. I knew that I had to sees Abigail but I couldn't shake this feeling of anxiety that I had for Dan's change of mood. I felt as though it was my responsibility to resolve this new-found problem with Dan. I had to think quick.

"Hey, Danny, I'm going to see Abigail." _Why the fuck did I just say that?_ I had to fix it quick so that I could get the chance to find out what's wrong. "Maybe we can have some Flintceschi time later?" I added a little sarcasm to Flintceschi. When I found out that our fans referred to our 'relationship' as Flintceschi I couldn't help but use it around Dan. It was hilarious because apparently even some of our fans write about us like we're in an actual relationship. I don't know what it's called. Fiction for fans or something?

"Yeah sure. I'll see you later."

I couldn't help but feel a pain deep in my stomach as I shut the door and walked back out to the rest of the band. As much I wanted to see Abigail, I couldn't bear the thought of Dan upset. _Why was it of such a concern to me? I'm sure that he can work it out himself._ I frowned to myself.

It seemed as though Max had already left when I got out to the lounge.

"I'm gonna go and see Abigail, talk to you later."

Chris and Matt both said "okay, bye" as I walked past them and out the front door.

* * *

**Seriously, I can't stop writing this. I wish I didn't have school because I would be writing all day, everyday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This was just a quick chapter because I'm back at school and I don't have much time to write anymore :(**

* * *

**Max:**

_I wonder what's up with Dan. _His performances last week were pretty bad. We all noticed it but chose not to mention it. There's nothing worse than having someone point out your faults when you're in a shit mood. I just hoped that Josh would find out so that everything could go back to normal and we'd actually be able to talk to Dan without him zoning out or leaving the conversation.

"Alright, I'm gonna go see Mum. I'll see you guys later."

I jumped up and patted Chris on the shoulder when I walked past. _You better figure it out Josh._

**Josh:**

It had been quite a while since I have seen Abigail. I was more than looking forward to seeing her. As I arrived at the Best Western Ship Hotel my heart began beating faster and I could feel my palms sweating. Even though I was dating her, it was as if I was still in the 'looking from afar' stage. She still managed to send my stomach insane; the butterflies would almost make me feel sick. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket so I wiped the sweat from my hands on my shirt and pulled it out.

_I'm in room 14. I thought I'd give you the number so you didn't have to waste your time asking. See you soon! Xo_

I grinned and practically jumped and ran into the hotel. The man at the front desk was about to greet me but I cut him off.

"I'm just here to see someone, thanks."

I walked straight past him and to the elevator. It felt like time had slowed down as the elevator took it's time getting to only the second floor. _For fuck sake, I swear it's almost Christmas._ The elevator finally got to where it was meant to go and I ran down the hall trying to find room 14. When I did manage to find it, I knocked a little tune and before too long I heard footsteps getting louder and the door opening.

I didn't give her time to even talk. I took her face in my hands and kissed her. My lips brushed lightly first and then, pulling her closer, I deepened it. We stood like this for a few minutes before the cleaner came by and grinned at us. The old lady then said, "Young love huh?" and walked off smiling to herself. We both waited until she was gone and then we burst out with laughter.

"Let's go inside, shall we?" said the ombre haired beauty turning into the room and I couldn't help but follow her in like a lovesick puppy. It was at that moment of mental bliss that the thought of Dan came into my head. I was quickly sidetracked and I momentarily forgot what I was doing. Abigail looked at me with a puzzled expression as she was waiting by the couch.

"What's up Josh, are you okay?" she asked.

I didn't know how to answer her question because I didn't know myself. All I could think about was the look on Dan's face when he was getting up off the couch earlier today. It was a mix of pain, confusion, and anger that had permanently set itself in my mind. For some reason my mind was begging me to go and see Dan, but my body said otherwise as I looked over at Abigail waiting by the couch. _Oh god, why now?_ She looked absolutely amazing in her Jeffrey Campbell Lita heels, her legs looking longer and sexier than I thought possible. The Beetlejuice leggings and the knitted sweater she was wearing slimmed her figure even more and all I wanted to do was push her onto the couch and fuck her until she couldn't stand up again.

I didn't know what to do. Apparently Dan had become rather important subconsciously and I hadn't a clue why. My mind was forcing me to leave Abigail here and go and see Dan and I wasn't able to stop myself.

"Hey love, how long are you in town for?"

"Another five days and I'm off again, why? Is something wrong?"

"Um, I don't really know." I said, scratching my head. _Am I really going to leave her here right now?_ "I have to go, I'm sorry. I'll call you later on tonight." I walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead. "I really am sorry, love."

I pulled away to glance at her reaction before I turned around. She was in slight disbelief as her mouth hung open slightly, her brows in a frown. I gave her a quick, sympathetic smile as I walked out of the room. I could feel my palms sweating again and my heart was racing. I couldn't believe that I had just left my girlfriend hanging. I hadn't seen her in a few months and when we finally get the chance, I blow her off. What the fuck is wrong with me?

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialled Dan's number. It rang two times before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Danny, it's Josh. You up for our _Flintceschi_ time?"

"But I thought you were with Abigail?"

"I was… but I'm not any more. I'll tell you when I see you."

"Uh okay. Come 'round mine then? I'll get myself cleaned up and then we'll go out."

"Alright, I'll be there soon."

I ended the call and got in the car. _So back to Dan's I go,_ I thought. I was driving along, my head full of thoughts about both him and Abigail, when I realised that I was in dire need of a drink.

* * *

**I really don't know, that was just a terrible chapter. I'll try and make it up to you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been having a really hard time writing lately so this was most likely horribly written. I'm sorry.**

* * *

**Dan:**

I was sitting on the couch, catching up on some well-deserved Zelda when I felt my phone vibrating. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that it was Josh. My heartbeat quickened at the very sight of his name. To calm myself, I shook my head a little and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Danny, it's Josh. You up for our _Flintceschi_ time?"

I was confused at this point. "But I thought you were with Abigail?"

"I was… but I'm not any more. I'll tell you when I see you."

"Uh okay. Come 'round mine then? I'll get myself cleaned up and then we'll go out."

"Alright, I'll be there soon."

I ended the call and sat there, frowning and confused. _Why isn't he with Abigail? He hasn't seen her in a while._ My frown deepened and I just sat there thinking about what could have happened.

I was sure that nothing bad took place considering that they're the epitome of happy couples. They probably even had sex, which annoyed me to think about because of all the stupid little feelings I was having for him. I guess you could call it jealousy, though I was only just coming to terms with it myself. Remembering that Josh would be here in less than twenty minutes, I jumped up off the couch and ran to my bedroom. I don't know why, but I had another shower. When I got out I rolled on some deodorant and sprayed myself with cologne. The idea of Josh coming here made my hands sweat and my heart beat like wild. It was as if I was a schoolgirl seeing her 'crush' whenever he passed her in the classroom or something. It was really getting annoying but I was getting used to it.

Josh had been over at mine plenty of times but now it was different. I was getting the anxious feeling that I would suddenly act weird around him whenever I was alone with him and that was something I was afraid of. I didn't want him to think that there was anything wrong. I breathed in deeply and sighed. _Deal with it, Danny._ I heard the front door open.

"Hey, Danny, where are you?" I heard Josh yell.

"The living room, mate!" I yelled back.

I heard his footsteps grow louder until I saw him make his way through the doorway with one of his knee-buckling grins currently across his face.

"So what are we going to be doing today, my dearest Danny?" he joked.

_Why do you have to joke like that, Josh, why?_ I could feel my hands sweating again and I was hoping like all fuck that the blush I was currently experiencing wasn't showing on my face.

"Um, I don't know. What did you have in mind?"

"Well I guess we could just hang out here. I haven't versed you in FIFA for a while and it's time to get your ass kicked!"

He ran and jumped on the couch and grabbed a controller. He then threw one at me and patted the spot next to him and smiled.

"Hurry up, Danny! We're wasting time here!"

I paused and grimaced at the thought of being so close to him for a whole match on FIFA. Knowing Josh, he'd want to play a lot more than one.

"Just because you know you're going to get your ass kicked doesn't mean you have to frown about it." he laughed, patting the spot next to him again. I gave in and sat down next to him. We both chose our teams and the game began.

The first game finished and of course Josh had won. We both laughed because Josh was dancing around like a lunatic and being an extremely proud winner. I just sat and watching him as the smile widened across his face. He dropped back onto his seat on the couch and sighed.

"Fuck that was an intense game."

"It's only a video game, Josh." I laughed as he punched my shoulder.

"Shut up, just because you lost, you sore loser!"

I punched him back and denied the accusation.

"Do you really want to start this, Danny?"

"Bring it the fuck on."

We both stood up off the couch and he leant down and grabbed me around the waist, his shoulder coming into contact with my ribs, causing me to grunt in pain. He picked me up and slammed me on the couch and began punching my stomach, but not hard enough to cause any real pain. The whole time he was laughing and accusing me of being a "weak pussy". That made me start and I pushed him back which made him trip on the side table and fall flat on his back.

"Who's the weak pussy now?" I teased as brought my arm back for a punch.

"Okay, okay! I give up! You win!" he submitted, raising his arms in front of his face and pulling his legs up to protect his groin and stomach.

"That was way too easy. You're getting soft, Josh." I teased again.

"Piss off, Danny. I let you win because I know how much of a sore loser you are." He grinned up at me and then I suddenly had to fight off the intense urge to get down on top of him. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. Not now, please not now._ My eyes widened and I practically threw myself back onto the couch. Josh noticed my sudden change in mood and sat up in confusion.

"Hey, uh, Dan, are you okay?" he asked and I could tell he was being cautious with his question.

I didn't even know how to answer his question because I could just tell him what was up, he would definitely freak out. I decided to just sit there with my head between my knees and not say a word. I felt Josh sit down next to me, his thigh touching the side of my leg. _He couldn't have sat any closer, could he?_ I thought as I felt my heart beat erratically. I was having a hard time breathing, like something had stopped the air from getting to my lungs. All of this from his leg simply touching mine. It was so pathetic of me. I couldn't even imagine what it would be like if he got any closer. I would probably stop breathing altogether.

* * *

**It was probably a really terrible chapter, I know. I'll try and make it up to you guys though! I have a vague idea of what's going to happen in the next chapter but I'm not so sure. I'll try and update as soon as possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, I just felt as though it didn't need anymore than what it already has. I don't know how I feel about it but I've got the next chapter pretty much sorted because of it.**

* * *

**Dan:**

I couldn't stop my mind from racing through all the possibilities of this very moment. He was so close and I didn't know whether or not I would be able to keep myself away. _I don't want these feelings, I really fucking don't._

"So, um, are you going to answer my question?" Josh whispered which snapped me out of my thoughts.

I honestly didn't know what to say. There was absolutely no way I could just tell him what was going on because I knew that it would most likely end our friendship, and there was no way I could throw that away for something as stupid as this. He was my best friend, someone that I went to for advice on everything life threw at me.

"You're my best friend, Josh. I can't tell you."

"That makes absolutely no sense."

"It really does if you knew what was going on."

"Well tell me what's going on then! I can't help you if I don't know what's up!"

I paused and looked at him. _Am I really going to tell him?_ I rubbed my hands nervously and could feel the sweat creating a layer in both of my palms. I couldn't say no to Josh. It was almost impossible. He gave me a small but reassuring smile, making this whole situation so much worse.

I was still curled up in a ball with my head on my knees. Josh was still sitting so close to me I could feel the warmth of his leg on mine. I felt him shift and then his head came down on my shoulder and one of his arms wrapped around my legs.

"Just tell me what's wrong, Danny… please?" he asked, speaking so softly the words seemed almost imaginary.

My heart was pounding so hard I could hear it in my ears. I could feel his breath on my cheek and it was as warm as the summer sun. We simply sat as we were for what seemed like hours. Every breath he took sent shivers down my spine and made my hair stand on end. It was possibly the greatest feeling I've ever known and I didn't want it to end.

The more time passed, the more I got the feeling that he was mine, my Josh. He may not have felt the same way but this, the way we were, was so perfect yet so simple. It was like I was in a trance that lasted a lifetime. A trance that only existed with Josh… my Josh.

"Hey, Danny?"

"Mmm?" is all I managed to reply.

"I love you."

My eyes shot open in disbelief.

* * *

**I don't know, how was it?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Use your imagination.**

* * *

_Flashback_

**POV #1:**

The front door was locked and fumbling for the keys was quite hard considering he was clinging to every inch of my body. His hands were running up and down my back and every so often they would venture down my sides and up under my shirt. He was gentle as his fingers moved lightly over my skin and I shivered as he caressed the dimples in my lower back.

I finally managed to pull me keys out of the pocket. I found the right key and slid it into the lock. It turned with ease and I pushed the door open, kicking it closed as we made our way to the living room. I didn't know why or how this was happening, but there was no way it was stopping now. He pulled my shirt off, exposing my bare chest. He played with the trail of hair that ran from my bellybutton to my pants line and the lower he got, the more turned on I was getting. He pushed me onto the couch, climbed on top of me, straddling my hips. By now he could feel that he had succeeded in having an effect on me so he rocked forward and back, creating friction that made my eyes roll back.

"Stop being such a tease." I slurred.

The events that unfolded to this very moment were definitely not what I had expected to happen. We had been at a bar, which is what we did every so often and we had both ordered our drinks and sat down at a table. We talked about anything that had come to mind, each of which lead us to a new topic of conversation. This continued until we had had far too much to drink and we were practically holding on for dear life, trying not to fall off our chairs. Unfortunately, I hadn't been able to and I fell to the floor. He laughed and fell of his chair as well, landing on top of me. He pulled himself up onto his hands and stared at me for what felt like eternity and then he kissed me. What surprised me the most was that I didn't coil away, but instead I kissed him back. We got up before anyone had seen what took place and left money on the table. We stumbled out of the bar and somehow made our way back to my place.

**POV #2:**

I didn't have a clue why I was doing this, but it felt so right. He was under me, head tilted back and eyes rolled. I was able to make him feel this good by simply straddling him so I decided that I'd experiment a little. I placed my finger on his bottom lip and feeling his tongue make contact with it made me shiver. As lightly as I could, I moved my finger down his chest until I got to his jeans. I ran my finger along his pants line, feeling him shiver under me and making his hair stand on end. All I wanted to do was rip off what clothes he had left on, but I had to control myself. I was too curious as to what would make him writhe under me and what would make him beg, that I held myself back.

I leaned down so that my face was only a few inches from his. I stared into his eyes and he stared back. I then began running my finger along his pants line again and felt his hips rise ever so slightly. I didn't know how much longer I could keep my self controlled. Our lips met and it felt like electricity travelling back and forth between us. Parting, I moved to his jaw and then down to his neck. I kept at it until I found what I was looking for. There was a particular spot on his neck that I'd heard about and the rumours had been true. He moaned so softly and his body shook beneath me. I felt the core of my stomach roll and my self-control was tearing at the seams. It had even managed to make me hard and now that we could _feel_ each other, it was as if desperation had finally surpassed self-control.

He grabbed my jeans and fumbled with the button. After a few seconds he resorted to ripping the button clean off and sliding my jeans down as far as he could. He was about to pull off my underwear but I stopped him. I kissed his chest and then down his stomach and to his jeans. I undid the button and slowing unzipped them. I slid them to his knees and without losing contact of my lips to his pants line I grabbed the top of his underwear. For every inch I pulled them down, I kissed him. He was shaking under my lips and finally moaned when I came to the base of his very hardened member.

I was so close to what I set out to do, but then I heard a knock at the front door, followed by the rattle of the door handle.

"Holy fuck, get up! Get up!" I whispered, falling off him and onto the floor. I stumbled to my feet and yanked my jeans up. Looking for an escape route, I ran down the hall but before I could get out of sight I tripped on the carpet that ran up the length of the hall. A loud _thump_ echoed through the house. My head made contact with the small display table and for the rest of the night, the floor was my bed.


End file.
